Telephone
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Phone sex is fun. But phone sex doesn't last long when it's with your favourite demon. Dean/Crowley, smut, swearing,NC17. R&R, x.
1. Chapter 1

**Telephone**

**Summary**: Phone sex is fun. But phone sex doesn't last long when it's with your favourite demon. Dean/Crowley, smut, swearing,NC17. R&R, x.

**-x-**

Balancing a coke, burger and a six pack of beer, Dean Winchester managed to slide the key into the lock of his and Sam's motel room. Sam was at the library and, if he was as big a nerd as Dean thought he was, he'd be there until closing. Pushing the door open, Dean moved into the room and deposited his supplies onto the small table in the corner, the smell of the bacon cheeseburger going around his heart. He kicked the door closed with his foot before dumping himself down on the bed with a sigh, shrugging off his jacket and flannel shirt, making himself comfortable. He lay back on the bed, yawning. That was when his phone rang. _Probably Sam_, he thought to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone, which was playing 'You Give Love a Bad Name' by Bon Jovi. He glanced at the number on the screen, noting it was one he didn't seem to recognise. He pressed accept anyway and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" There was a few moments of silence on the other end, which made Dean consider hanging up, before a voice answered him.

"Hello, hello, baby, you called. I can't hear a thing ..." came a British accent, which made Dean frown in confusion.

"Crowley?"

"Hello, darling ..." Crowley said, a hint of amusement noticeable in his voice. Dean smiled for a moment.

"Hello yourself ... I thought I told you not to call me. What if Sam had been here? How would I have explained?" Dean asked. "And did you just _quote _Lady Gaga at me?" Crowley laughed on the other end of the phone, making Dean's heart jump in his chest at the sound.

"First of all, Sam is at the library. He'll find all his masturbation material there. Second, you would have said that there was a handsome stranger on the telephone who required your assistance. And thirdly, I was involved in a demon massacre at a nightclub, and I found that song rather catchy," Crowley said. "The demons weren't up for the dancing, more the massacring." Dean laughed.

"You are something you know that?" he said.

"Oh I know, big boy. And when are you going to tell Sam about us anyway? He'll be upset if he's not invited to the wedding," Crowley teased. Dean groaned down the phone.

"I don't want to tell him because I gave him so much hell about Ruby," Dean said. "He can figure it out. Anyway, why'd you call?"

"Oh, I don't know. Would you believe me if I said I missed you or if I said phone sex ...?" Crowley asked. Dean let out a loud laugh.

"I'd believe both, but phone sex seems more your style ..." the hunter replied. He heard rustling in the background, wondering what Crowley was up to.

"Well then, Dean-o. What are you wearing?" Crowley asked, making Dean smirk. He could hear Crowley taking a drink of something – no doubt a stiff brandy – while he waited on his answer. Dean looked down at himself, hastily unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his thighs, before kicking them off with his shoes and pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Just my underwear," Dean said, running his hand over his stomach and chest, his head settling back into the pillow, closing his eyes and letting Crowley's voice drive him mad.

"Ooh, you know I like you like that, baby ..." he said, his accent thick with lust, making Dean's cock jump in its confines. "Is it the black boxers that make your arse irresistible?"

"Oh, yeah ..." Dean said, his fingers playing with the waistband of said boxers. "What about you?"

"Well now, I am completely naked, and, as of mere seconds ago, I'm lying on a bed of pure silk sheets," he said in his rough voice, making Dean moan gently. "Touch yourself for me, Dean. Let me hear you moan." Dean did as he was told and slid his fingers under the fabric and gasped as his fingers touched his hardening flesh, curling around his length and giving it a few teasing strokes to full hardness.

"_Crowley_ ..." Dean moaned gently, his cock beginning to throb. He pushed his boxers down to his thighs, before sitting back and sighing. He heard Crowley moan, his breathing beginning to speed up.

"Yes, Dean. Touch yourself. Imagine it's my hand, not yours ..." Crowley whispered and Dean began to speed his hand up, his heavy breathing down the phone making Crowley gasp and moan gently on the other end of the phone. "Yes, that's it, darling." Dean couldn't help but huff out a laugh. Only Crowley could say 'darling' at a time like this and make it sound erotic. Dean managed to open his eyes and look down at his hand on his cock, the movement hurting his wrist with the speed he was going at, but the friction was _oh so fucking beautiful_. He tried to say Crowley's name, but it came out a whimper and a moan.

"C-Crowley ... I need, _oh fuck_, I need ..." he stammered, stars appearing in his eyes and the heat pooling in his belly as he neared orgasm.

"Yes, Dean. Come for me. Come for _me_ ..." he whispered, seductively. There was a pause, in which only Dean's heavy breathing could be heard before Crowley said 'come now' and that was it. Dean was crying out as he came hard, thick strands of liquid hitting his stomach and chest. He continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, the sweat dripping down his face in the heat of the room. He settled back against the pillows again, his cock softening as he came down from his high, his breathing erratic. There was silence once again on the other end of the phone, which Dean didn't try to break at the moment. Suddenly the bed dipped and someone was straddling him. His eyes snapped open to see Crowley staring back at him, a huge grin on his face. He was dressed again, but his shirt was hanging open and his tie was gone.

"Got to go, lover. I have an appointment ..." he said down the phone, hanging up and dropping the phone on top of Dean's jeans on the floor. He then took Dean's phone off him and did the same. "We won't need them anymore."

"Crowley, Sam could be back any min- ..." he started but was cut off when Crowley took his lips in a passionate kiss. Dean's hands moved to Crowley's chest, feeling the soft skin beneath his palms. The kiss became rough, tongues battling and teeth nipping at each other's lips, swallowing each other's pants and moans.

"I'm going to fuck you into this mattress ..." Crowley moaned against Dean's lips, making Dean's cock come back to life at the mention.

"Hurry up then ..." Dean replied, making Crowley laugh. The demon reached down into Dean's jacket pocket and pulled out the lube he kept in there. He placed it on the bed whilst he readied himself, unbuttoning his slacks, before pushing them and his underwear down to his thighs. Dean caught a glimpse of Crowley's cock, reaching over to touch only to have his hand slapped away again.

"If you touch, I'll come here and now. I won't be able to hold on ..." he whispered. Dean nodded as Crowley picked up the lube again, warming some on his fingers before pressing it against Dean's entrance. Dean automatically tensed, making it difficult for Crowley to ease his finger in. "Relax, baby ..." he said, leaning down to kiss over Dean's stomach, his tongue swiping at the semen on his stomach from before. Dean would usually have found that gross, but something about Crowley doing it made it hot. The kisses made him relax a bit, his fingers moving gently through the demon's hair. Crowley's finger then slipped easily inside, making Dean's breath catch. Crowley watched the hunter's facial expressions with fascination; what made him come undone; what he liked; what he didn't; Crowley loved every minute of it.

"M-more ..." Dean moaned and Crowley added a second finger, pushing them in and out gently, stretching him.

"That's my boy. So _fucking_ hot ..." the demon said, moving his fingers faster, making Dean writhe. His body spasmed and twitched when Crowley's fingers hit his prostate, flashes of light behind his eyes.

"Now, Crowley. I need you, now!" he almost shouted. In a matter of seconds, the fingers were gone and in their place was Crowley's slick cock, buried to the hilt inside the hunter. Crowley pushed his body forward a little, his hands at each side of Dean's head, holding him up. Dean's legs wrapped around the demon's waist, his hands going behind him to grab the bars of the metal headboard. Crowley moved slowly for the first few thrusts, before he began pounding into the elder Winchester, making him cry out with each thrust. There were so many sounds hitting Dean's ears; the headboard against the wall as the bed rocked violently; the slap of sweating skin on sweating skin; Crowley's cries of '_oh fuck, _baby_, _yeah' and the sound of his own voice. Dean took hold of his own cock, gripping it tightly and jerking himself off, while Crowley pounded into him, Dean's hips flexing to meet the movements.

"Dean, _fuck_, gonna come ..." Crowley said, before he cried out and came hard inside the hunter, riding out his orgasm until he was spent. He pulled out of Dean, collapsing in a heap next to the elder Winchester. Dean continued to jerk himself off, when Crowley's hand joined his own, both their hands pumping Dean's shaft until he was coming again, all over their hands and his own stomach. Dean looked over at Crowley, before leaning in to give him a passionate kiss.

"That was the best sex I've _ever_ had ..." Crowley commented, once the kiss ended. Dean just laughed.

"You should see what else I can do ..." Dean said, kissing Crowley again.

"Maybe later, big boy ..." Crowley said, before pulling back. "I better be off." Dean pouted. Yes, _pouted_.

"Just stay for a bit? Sam's gonna be gone till dark, and I'd like the company ..." he said, pushing Crowley's jacket and shirt off his shoulders, and dropping it to the floor, before doing the same with his pants and underwear. Soon they were lying naked in each other's embrace, both ready to fall asleep from their energetic afternoon. Dean pulled the sheets up to their chests, before breathing in the smell of brandy and cigars, Crowley's own scent, and falling asleep. Crowley smiled against Dean's hair. He'd never usually do this, but this felt right. He closed his eyes and soon he too was asleep.

None of them heard the roar of the Impala as Sam returned from the library.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this. There will be one more chapter. Sam finds out. Eek! Read and review! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Telephone**

**Summary**: Phone sex is fun. But phone sex doesn't last long when it's with your favourite demon. Dean/Crowley, smut, swearing,NC17. R&R, x.

**-x-**

**Chapter 2**

Sam turned the key in the ignition, listening as the noise of the Impala died down, the engine switching off. He looked over at the motel room to see it dark. Sam frowned. It wasn't like Dean to go to bed so early. He climbed out of the car, grabbing his dinner which he had picked up on the way back. He moved to the motel room, putting his key in the lock and walking in to the dark room. He could make out Dean's form in the bed. He put down his dinner on the table, noting Dean's uneaten cheeseburger, which was odd in itself. He moved over to the light next to his bed, switching it on, before looking back at Dean.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

His eyes widened and his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Dean and Crowley, _fucking Crowley,_ lying in bed together. _Naked_. Curled up against each other. Asleep. Well, Dean was asleep. Crowley was sitting up in bed, puffing away on a cigarette whilst one hand combed through Dean's hair. Sam was sure he hadn't been there a minute ago, and now he was. Sam ran his fingers through his hair, not really believing what he was seeing. He stared Crowley out for a minute or so before he spoke.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing with my brother?" Sam said, through gritted teeth. Crowley blew out a few smoke rings from his cigarette before answering Sam.

"Didn't he tell you? We're lovers ..." he said, noting the muscles in Sam's face twitch at the word. Crowley rolled his eyes and popped the cigarette into his mouth again before shaking Dean, who came back to the world of the living with a few grunts and groans.

"What, Crowley?" Dean asked, stretching. Crowley smirked.

"Gigantor wants a word ..." he said, Dean's head spinning round quickly to see his brother standing there, a look of pure rage being shot at Crowley, who was settling down against the pillows again, puffing away lazily.

"Sam ... I swear, I wanted to tell you ..." Dean said. Sam's face was turning a horrible colour of red, looking like he was about to explode.

"You, you gave me hell for months about Ruby ... and I knew how _wrong_ I was to listen to her, Dean! But _this_ ..." he said, his hand twitching by his side, as if ready to grab the demon knife. "He's a bad influence, Dean."

"Just like Ruby was for you," Dean snapped back.

"Ouch! And that's a low blow from Winchester," Crowley said, in a commentator's type of voice.

"Shut up, demon!" Sam hissed. Crowley narrowed his eyes at Sam.

"And what are you going to do if I don't, big boy? Gonna kill me, go ahead," he sneered, but Sam stayed put. "Didn't think so."

"Sam, we're together. Deal with it," Dean said. "I wanted to tell you, but _this_ is what I was afraid of. I'm sorry."

"Do you love him, Dean?"

"Eurgh, that word. I dislike it ..." Crowley said, finishing his cigarette and leaning over Dean to put it in the takeaway coffee cup on the nightstand. Dean's eyes were still fixed with Sammy's.

"I like him, a lot. But no, it's not love ..." Dean said. Sam sat down on the bed at the other side of the room. "I'm sorry, Sammy." Sam looked up at his big brother, who looked genuinely upset for not telling him.

"Well, as much as this conversation gives me the tingles," Crowley said, sarcastically. "Sex makes me sleepy. I'm going back to sleep." Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Give me some credit, Sam. Look what I have to put up with ..." Dean said, noting the hint of a smirk that appeared on his younger brother's lips. "Are we okay?"

"I suppose I'll keep my opinions to myself. I'm too tired to argue about this. As long as _he_ doesn't flaunt this in my face ..." Sam said, narrowing his eyes at Crowley. "You hurt him ... I am coming after you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah ... you'll kill me. Fantastic, can't wait. Can I sleep now!" he said. Sam watched his brother for a moment, hating this idea of giving his permission to this 'relationship' but Sam saw how happy Dean looked as he looked over at the demon.

"I'm ... er, gonna go get my own room after tonight ..." Sam said, putting down his bag, which was heavy with books from the library before toeing off his shoes and socks. He took off his flannel shirt and climbed under the scratchy motel sheets. Dean didn't say anything about the separate rooms, as he knew it was for the best.

"Night, Sammy ..." Dean said, sliding down next to Crowley who was already snuggled into the bed. Sam watched as Dean wrapped an arm around the demon, and Crowley turned on to his back and pulled the elder Winchester close. Sam sighed, before turning off the bedside light. He'd just have to deal with it.

**-x-**

_2 weeks later_

Sam groaned out loud from his motel room, picking up his pillow and pulling it tight over his head, trying to block out the noise from his brother's motel room. He had finally come to accept Dean and Crowley but this was too far.

The phone sex he had walked in on in the past two weeks was a shock, but he'd learnt to get over it.

The nuzzling and kissing and giggling when the three of them were together was sickening, but again, he'd learn to get over it.

The sex at the two in the morning, with the headboard banging against the paper thin walls WAS NOT ACCEPTABLE!

Sam felt like he could cut his ears off and feed them to Crowley's hellhound, all just to get a good night's sleep. Dean's constant moaning made Sam want to wretch and Crowley's cries of 'oh, yeah, harder, baby. That's it, harder' made Sam want to die here and now. How the hell was he supposed to face them in the morning?

"Oh _God_, Crowley!"

Sam was on the verge of suffocating himself with the pillow. It was not right to hear your brother having rampant sex with a demon. He was glad Dean hadn't been there (although he wasn't glad he was in Hell) to hear him have sex with Ruby, multiple times. But his brother having _gay sex_ with a demon was a no-no.

"Crowley! _Gonna come_!"

That was it! Sam jumped out of bed and he threw open the door and went to the next room down and began banging on the door. There was a pause then there was a shuffle inside and the key turned in the lock and Dean poked his head out, his obviously naked body hidden behind the door.

"Hey Sammy. What's up ...?" Sam could have killed him there and then.

"You have to stop that. It's two in the morning. The plaster is coming off the walls in my room because of your damn headboard!" Sam said, watching as Dean's face went red. Suddenly Crowley appeared at the door too.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked. Sam glared.

"Headboard! Banging! Two in the morning. I need sleep!" Sam repeated, before stomping back to his room. Crowley looked at Dean.

"Someone needs to get laid ..." he said. He closed the door and he pulled Dean into a kiss, their naked bodies pressing together as they kissed. That was when Crowley pulled away and put a finger to Dean's lips. "Let's be louder ..."

* * *

_Hope you liked! XD_


End file.
